


Public Indecency

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Four times they got away with public indecency and the one time they didn't
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Public Indecency

Public Indecency

xXx

“We’re in public you know?” Gendry whispers, body tense as he sits stock straight in his chair. He’s trying to look like he normally does, unapproachable and antisocial, and he’s doing a good job, but Arya’s not sure she wants him to look so unaffected. She’s knows they could get in trouble for this, but the danger of it is intoxicating. 

“I’m aware.” she replies, looking unaffected and highly amused. She’s leaning into his side, not an unusual sight for the two friends, what her hand is doing under the table, however, is not so much. 

She felt his leg muscles tense as she ran her hand up the inseam of his thigh. She can tell by the way he’s bouncing his other leg that he’s trying not to snap his knees together and trap her hand there. 

Arya’s not sure what’s come over her all of a sudden. That’s a lie, she knows exactly why she’s tormenting Gendry. He’d spent the last two days complaining about how their Friday night was ruined because they had to get dressed up and spent their evening, an evening they could be spending on the couch, watching movies and making out, at a fancy restaurant, basically chaperoning Margaery’s blind date. Her brother had set her up with someone and dubious of his taste in straight men, she’d begged Arya and Gendry to turn it into a double date. And when begging didn’t work, she blackmailed them. Neither of them regretted forgetting to lock the bathroom door more than they did in that moment. 

So, here they were babysitting Margaery’s date in exchange for her not telling Sansa she’d caughter them fucking at her party three months earlier. Gendry had sworn he’d get her back for this, but Margaery knew he was all bark and no bite and that the real threat was Arya, who was kind of looking forward to their “not” date. Maybe it was pathetic, but this was probably as close to a real date as she would ever get with Gendry. 

Now she was teasing him under the table, trying to get his mind off of everything so maybe they could enjoy the evening. She tried not to think about how much he didn’t want to be here with her. She knew it wasn’t her persay, but more the circumstances that brought them here, but it still kind of hurt that he would never consider a real date with her. 

“You’re skating on thin ice, Arry.” he grumbles as her hand moves farther up his thigh. In response she reaches out with her fingers and lightly brushes them up the prominent bulge that’s formed under her touch. She hears his quick intake of breath, but doesn’t take her attention away from the menu, even as his arm comes to rest on the booth back behind her. 

Arya pulls away only when Margaery and her date arrive. He’s nice enough but a little too dull for Margaery’s bright, sparkling and playful personality. Gendry seems to agree with her, but they stick it out and Margaery, ever the society girl, is polite and sweet and just all around herself. 

Gendry does his best to be personable, but he’s never been a people person and the tension that’s been sitting in his shoulders since Arya started teasing him earlier, is still quite prominent. So, the relief when Margaery and her date leave is quite palpable. 

Gendry doesn’t speak to her all the way home and she’s suddenly concerned that maybe she did cross a line. Since Arya’s assistant was running the shop all weekend, they’d already decided they would spend the weekend at Gendry’s flat. So when they get there they both go about their routine, getting ready for bed. Gendry still hasn’t spoken to her and she’s growing more and more concerned. He doesn’t get upset with her very often and when he does it’s usually mutual, so she’s not entirely sure what to do with this. 

Arya steps out of the bathroom to find Gendry already in bed. It’s equal parts upsetting and disappointing, but she decided to let it go and crawls in beside him, switching off the lights. 

She’s barely gotten comfortable when he’s suddenly on her, pressing her face down into the mattress, the hard press of his hips into her ass letting her know he hasn’t forgotten or forgiven. 

“How very naughty of you, Arya. Getting me all worked up and in public no less and then leaving me to deal with it alone.” he whispers, roughly nipping at her ear. She squeaks in surprise. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” she asks, moaning as he grinds his hips against her ass. A loud crack split the air and Arya squeals, Gendry’s hand undoubtedly leaving a fresh red print on her ass cheek. 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” 

xXx

Camping. Arya loved to camp. When she was a little girl her father would pack everyone up, and they would meet her aunt and uncles and cousins at a campground south of Wintertown, where they would spend the weekend, swimming in the lake, canoeing, hiking and various other things. At night they would sit around a campfire and roast marshmallows and hot dogs and Uncle Benjen and Uncle Brandon would take turns telling ghost stories. 

As they got older, life got in the way and their yearly trip became rarer and rarer and before any of them knew it, they only managed to go once every few years. But now, for the first time since she turned eighteen, the whole family was going camping again and better still, Gendry was able to go too. 

So, here they were, driving to the campground a few hours south of Wintertown, both of them having had to work later and the excitement was getting to her. 

“You’re about to vibrate out of your seat, Arry.” Gendry says, peeking at her from the driver’s seat. She turns to grin at him, the setting sun highlighting her smile. 

“Do you know how long it’s been since the whole family went camping?” she asks. 

“Ten years.” he replies.

“Ten whole years.” she continues as if he didn’t answer. “I can’t wait for you to see it. The view is amazing and there’s so much to do.” 

“I’m glad you’re so happy.” he tells her, and Arya can’t help but notice that Gendry doesn’t sound all that enthusiastic. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Did you not want to go?”

“No, that’s not it. I’ve always wanted to go camping, it’s just… it’s always been something my mum promised to do with me.” he explains. 

Arya looks to him sadly. When Gendry was seventeen, Rose Waters died in a car accident on her way home from work. Gendry had been devastated, she was his whole world, the only family he saw daily. They were very close and her sudden absence if his life was more painful than Gendry could ever describe in words. The pain was only lessened slightly when Ned took him in so he could finish school in the North instead of going to live with his father and stepmother in King’s Landing. 

“Don’t look so sad.” Gendry’s voice breaks through her thoughts. “If I couldn’t share this with her, I’m glad it’s with you and your family.” he tells her. 

Arya smiles. “They’re your family too.” she tells him, watching a smile spread across his face as he stares out the windshield. 

The rest of the trip is spent enjoying the scenery and chatting about various things. When they pull up to the campsite, the sun is just beginning to set. They work together to pitch their tents and get everything set up then move on to helping the rest of the group set up camp for the evening. Being the trained chef in the family, Arya was volunteered to make dinner, while Gendry was dragged off to get firewood for the night. 

The group spends the rest of the night around the campfire, eating dinner, roasting marshmallows and telling stories. It’s late when they all decide to call it a night, crawling into their tents. 

Gendry is lying awake, listening to the sounds of the woods when a flashlight hits the side of his tent. He sits up, watching as the light moves along the fabric toward the opening. The zipper moves as the light stops and within a moment, Arya pokes her head through the flap. 

“Hey.” she whispers, putting the flashlight under her chin smiling. 

Gendry snorts. “Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Grab your flashlight, I want to show you something.” she continues. She doesn’t wait for a response, ducking back out. Gendry sighs, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his flashlight. He crawls out to find her waiting for him, smiling as she grabs his hand and leads him away from the camp. 

“Where are we going?” he asks as she leads him along the dirt trail that connects various campsites and sights throughout the park. 

“You’ll see.” she tells him.

At the treeline, Arya turns down a path to the right, weaving into the trees. The sky is clear tonight, the full moon shining brightly through the canopy of trees that rise up around them. 

Eventually the path opens up to the beach around the lake and Gendry stops short, dropping Arya’s hand. 

The moon above them is larger than he’s ever seen before. The clear black sky is dotted with millions of points of light and all of it is reflected in the crystal clear lake below, creating an endless sea of stars. 

He feels Arya take his hand again, but he can’t look away from the sky. She chuckles, tugging him forward. “Come on city boy, it gets better.” 

“How?” he breathes, following absently. Gendry follows her around the edge of the lake, splitting his attention between the sky and the ground. 

Eventually she stops over the rise of a hill where sand turns to grass again and Gendry looks away from the sky just as she switches off the flashlights. For nearly a mile, stretched out below them, a field of blue roses, seemingly glowing in the moonlight. It’s as the stand there that Gendry remembers Arya’s stories. A field full of Winter Roses, so blue and so delicate they practically glowed in the light of the full moon. 

“It’s even better than you described.” he tells her, pulling her into his side. He feels her bury her face into his side as her arms come up around him.

They stand there for a moment before Arya pulls away and guides him over to a nearby set of boulders that overlook the field. They climb up and layout side by side to stare up at the sky. 

“She would have loved this.” Gendry whispers to himself. In response, Arya turns over, curling up into his side. “Thank you.” he tells her, and she looks up to find him watching her.

“I’ve always wanted to show you this. I knew you’d love it.” 

Gendry smiles. “I do.” he replies. “Anything else you want to show me?” 

Arya’s grin is hard to miss and he’s suddenly very aware of his question. “I can think of a few things.” she tells him, sitting up and throwing a loge over his waist. 

Gendry huffs a laugh, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “How do we always end up doing this public?” 

“We’re not in public.” she replies, leaning over him.

“Arry, your family is less than half a mile away.” he tells her. “And we’re outside.” 

She smirks. “Better be quiet then.” 

xXx

Arya laughs, staggering a bit on her feet. Gendry reaches out, his arm around her waist to steady her. She giggles, leaning heavily into his side. 

“This was a great idea.” she says, laying her head against his shoulder. 

Gendry chuckles. “Well you clearly enjoyed yourself.” he replies. 

“How come we don’t get together with the Brotherhood more often?” 

“Because they’re always out on the road.” he tells her, guiding her down the road toward her flat. She giggles again and as cute as it sounds, Gendry silently curses Thoros for challenging Arya to a drinking contest, especially when he feels her reach out to pinch his butt cheek. He yelps in surprise, jerking away and looking around the street. They’d run into far too many friends tonight not to think someone they knew wouldn’t be around now. 

Arya laughs, pulling away and running on ahead. She stumbles slightly a few steps ahead, but quickly righted herself and kept going. Gendry curses, running after. He catches up to her, just as she ducks into the park, running down the path toward the back of the park. 

“Arya.” he calls after her, quickly gaining on her as she laughs and ducks out of his grasp. 

At the end of the path is a small secondary playground and he makes it there, just in time to watch Arya scurry up the ladder into one of the club house towers. Once at the top, she turns to him, leaning over the rail to grin down at him. 

“Arry, come on, come down from there.” 

“Make me.” 

Gendry sighs. “I’m too big to chase you up there.” 

Arya pouts. “Fine, be that way.” she replies and Gendry tries not to get distracted by how cute she looks when she pouts. 

“Arry, come on. It’s late, we need to get home.” he pleads, following her from the ground as she turns from the rail and crosses the suspended chain bridge connecting one tower to another. She doesn’t respond, though he’s fairly impressed by her balance despite her intoxication. 

Gendry watches as she makes it to the otherside, then turns to the opening leading to the monkey bars. He manages to get under her just as she swings onto the first bar and then to the second. She struggles to get to the third, and eventually her grip slips. 

Gendry catches her fairly easily, earning a smile. “See, you’ve always got my back.” she tells him, seeming to make a point in a conversation that was never had. He merely smiles in return, adjusting his grip on her as she tries to wiggle out of his grip. 

“Arry, stop.” Gendry complained, but she doesn’t, eventually forcing him to set her on her feet. She grabs his hand when he does, running off and dragging him with her. “What are you doing?” he asks. 

Just beyond the jungle gym are several sets of swings, including a strange one he’s only ever seen in passing recently. The swing is round, with bungee netting crisscrossing to creating a cradle and is suspended from a crossbeam rig. 

Arya pulls him over, pushing him back until he falls back on the swing, the rig swinging back and forth with his landing. He sighs, suddenly very tired. Arya has always been energetic and sociable, while Gendry like quiet and privacy. Even drunk, she still manages to run circles around him. 

“Alright, you’ve had your fun. Time to go home.” he tells her, trying to get up. Before he can, however, she’s on him, straddling his waist and pinning him to the swing. Shes grinding against him before he can register what’s going on. “Fuck Aray, not here.” 

“Mmm, but I want you now.” she whines, never slowing the motion of her hips. He finds himself leaning back involuntarily, his thoughts growing muddled with her ministrations. It still amazes him how quickly she can reduce him to a horny mess. “Want you to fuck me.” she mutters, changing the angle of her movements. 

Gendry exhales, a torrent of breath as he tenses up, digging his fingers into her hips. “Fuck.” he breathes. “If you don’t slow down it’s gonna be over before you want it to be.”

Arya looks down at him, her pupils blown wide, her mouth hanging open as she pants. Her alcohol muddled brain seems to catch up with her, and sits up enough to get her hand between them, making quick work of the buckle and zipper of his jeans. He feels the cool night air against his skin as she pulls him free of his jeans, the warmth of her hand keeping him rigid and hard. 

He lets her keep control, watching as she reaches her other hand under her skirt and pulls her panties aside. She’s sliding down on him before he knows what’s happening, the warmth of her, enveloping him and forcing a groan from his lips. “Fuck.” he breathes again, picking her up by the hips and pulling her back down, spurring her on. 

Arya moans as he moves her and quickly picks up the pattern on her own, riding him like her life depends on it. The swing swings back and forth as they move together and it’s not long before Gendry throws his head back, groaning to the sky as he feels his climax hit him. It takes him a moment to come back to himself, only to realize Arya has slumped against him, breathing hard, sweat cooling on their skin. 

“Mmm'm'tired.” she mumbled against his shoulder and Gendry chuckles. 

“Well don’t fall asleep on my yet.” he tells her, sitting up and helping her straighten herself up. He can see as she lags that she’s waning and once he’s fixed his own clothes, he turns his back to her and offers her a ride. Her happy exclamation is tired, but no less enthusiastic and she holds on, quickly drifting to sleep as he walks her home. 

xXx

“It’s over now, you can stop pouting.”

Gendry scowls. “No, it’s not. I just got a new suit, I still have to go to the actual party.” he grouched. “Why can’t you come with me?” he continues.

“Because I have to work.” she replies as though she’s said it multiple times already. Despite his best efforts, Gendry hadn’t able to avoid this years stock holders gala. As a child of Robert Baratheon, Gendry was in fact a stockholder, though he did everything in his power not to touch that money, guaranteeing an invitation and his expected attendance. Usually when he couldn’t get out of it, he’d take rya with him and she’d play mediator between him and the rich snobs who pretended not to find his choice of career beneath them. This year however, Arya’s assistant needed the night off to propose to his boyfriend, ensuring that she had to work. 

“You could close for the night.” he tries, knowing she’s not gonna agree. 

“Gen, I can’t close every time working is mildly inconvenient.” he knows she’s right, but he sighs harshly nonetheless, earning a laugh. “You only have to show your face. Stop in for an hour, enjoy the free food and then come to the cafe and keep me company until closing.” she tells him. “And be sure to leave the tux on.” she continues. 

Gendry smirks. “As Milady commands.” 

Arya rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the road ahead. After a few minutes Arya spoke again. “You’re still pouting.” she says, earning another sigh.

“I can’t help it, you know how much I hate shit like this.”

“I know.” she replies sympathetically. “I bet I can take your mind off of it.” she tells him, smirking as she leans over the armrest between them. 

“Is that right?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And how would you do that?” 

“Pull over on the service road up ahead and I’ll show you.”

Gendry looks skeptical. “Arry, we can’t keep fucking in public, we’re pushing our luck.” 

Arya grins. “We’re not going to fuck, trust me.” she says. “You’ll love it. 

Gendry sighs, following her instruction and pulling down an abandoned service road off the highway. He’d barely parked the car before she was out of her seatbelt, pushing up the armrest between them and reaching out for the zipper of his pants. 

“You said we weren’t fucking, Arry.” he says, moving his hands as she slaps them away. 

“We’re not.” she replies, freeing him from his pants and briefs, barely giving him time to register the fact before she was swallowing him down as far as her small mouth would allow. 

Gendry exhales harshly, his hands coming up to grip the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He’s panting in no time, his cock hard, slipping in and out of her mouth. Gendry is not the type of man to boast for the sake of it, but he’s quite proud of his dick. He’s been told by numerous partners, Aray included, that he had every reason to be proud of it. Long and thick, Arya had called him proportional, and had shown her appreciation on numerous occasions. 

That being said, there was only so much Arya could take in, the rest she wrapped her fist around, squeezing and following the trail of her mouth up and down the shaft. 

He was breathing heavy, his eyes closed, head resting back against the headrest. His chest heaves as an intense pleasure wells up in his groin, his hands reaching out for the head of brown hair bobbing up and down in his lap. He weaves his fingers through the silky soft strands, pulling on them lightly and eliciting a moan.

“Fuck, yes.” he breaths, doubling over as the pleasure peaks. Gendry collapses back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to steady the racing of his heart. “Fuck Arya, you’re incredible.” he tells her, opening his eyes and turning his head to watch said woman grin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Told you you’d like it.” she tells him, sitting back in her seat and replacing her seat belt. 

Gendry huffs a laugh. “I can’t imagine any sane person wouldn’t like that.” he tells her, adjusting himself as he slips himself back into his jeans. “So, dinner?”

“Ooo, yeah. Let’s go to that drive in down town.” 

“Sounds good.” 

xXx

“You know, for someone whose always complaining about the sex we have in public, your very excited about this.” Arya says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Gendry grins. “Its my birthday, and you said I could have whatever I wanted.” he tells her, sounding as excited as he looks. She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything more. With the stress of work over the last few weeks, it’s been rare to see him so happy. So, she lets it go, putting on the green plaid skirt, white button up shirt that’s at least half a size too small and the patent black mary jane shoes with knee high white socks. 

In all the years Arya has known Gendry, she’d never pictured him as the king of guy who got off on the naughty schoolgirl idea. Apparently she didn’t know him that well. His grin only grew as she steps out of the bathroom. 

“This is what you want for your birthday?” she asks, taking in his jeans and rugby jersey. He nods and she shrugs, approaching him and sliding into his lap. 

“No, not here.” he tells her. 

She sighs as he lifts her off his lap and sets her on her feet. He leads her out to the front door and helps her into her coat. After putting his own on, he takes her down to his pick up truck and together they drive off. 

A few miles from his flat sits the local high schools Rugby stadium. The old stadium was soon to be demolished, so a newer more state of the art stadium could be built over it. Together they make their way up to the announcer's booth, picking the lock and slipping in. 

“No offense, but this is a very specific fantasy.” she tells him as she removes her coat and sets it aside. She can’t help but notice the lush that crawls up his neck and not for the first time she considers the whole scenario. The jersey he wears is his own from high school, and her own outfit is a much sexier version of her own high school uniform. Maybe it’s because he’d been hinting at how cute he’s thought she’d look in her old school photos, but she can’t help but think that perhaps this fantasy came from a desire he may have had when they were teenagers. For a brief moment she feels a swell of jealousy for whoever he had wanted to do this with back then. 

“Teenage fantasy.” he mutters simply, setting is own coat aside with hers. 

She huffs. “Well Mister Star Prop, where do you want me?” she asks. 

Gendry smirks, stepping up and backing her against the desk where the commentators sat. he grabs her by the thighs, easily lifting her to sit there. “Everywhere.” he replies as he leans in to kiss her. She responds in kind, moaning as his hands travel all over her body. 

Gendry moves to her neck, leaving a trail of bites across her skin, simultaneously working the buttons of her shirt open just enough to expose her lacy red bra. She hums as his hands find her breasts, fingers pressing into the fabric to tease her nipples beneath. 

From her neck, Gendry moves down to her chest. He gently presses her back to lean against the window, burying his face between her breasts. She moans at the feel of his teeth scratching against the skin there. 

Arya is about to demand he stop teasing her, when the door opens, startling them both. Gendry whips around, using his body to shield Arya.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” A familiar voice says and its not long before their minds clear and they recognize the field sergeants uniform. “What is wrong with you two?” 

“That’s up for debate, Sandor.” Arya replies, hiding behind Gendry’s wide back so she can button her shirt. 

“Whatever.” he mutters. “You both need to go or I’m going to have to take you in.” 

Quickly and without argument, they grab their coats and follow Sandor out. He leads them to Gendry’s car, make sure they get in. 

“You’re going to tell my sister about this aren’t you?” 

“Oh absolutely.” 

-

-

-

Bonus Scene (One Week after Sansa and Theon confront Arya about getting caught at the stadium)

Sansa squeals, startling Theon on the bed beside her. “What’s wrong?” he asks, turning to look at her. She’s grinning at her phone and he’s vaguely sure she’s on instagram. 

Sansa turns, her grin widening as she thrusts her phone at Theon. “Look!” 

Wearily, he takes her phone, scrolling back up from through the comments to the photo. He feels the grin spread across his face as he stares at it, processing what he’s seeing. 

The photo was taken in Arya’s flat, Gendry, dressed in grey slacks and white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sat on Arya’s sofa. Arya, dressed in navy blue high waisted sailor pants and matching crop top, was sitting across his lap. Her arms are around his neck, his around her waist and their kissing. 

The caption below reads;

**TheGirlTheWolfTheLegend:** Date night with the love of my life @stupidbull. 


End file.
